The Cursed Book of Nenifi
by Panther of the Blade
Summary: A dark and monstruors creature walked the Earth billions of years ago. He found the city of Nenifi and tryed to destroy it but did not suceed and was imprisoned in a book. He vowed he would come back to destroy the world. not really exosquad


The Demons Arms

There once was a demon that walked the earth. He came to a thriving world where they were peaceful and tranquility. He destroyed parts of the world so the guardians sealed him into five of his weapons. He put a curse on the world and sealed it into a book where it would stay till all of the demons arms are destroyed.

The Stranger

It all started the prior night in the dark and dingy pawn shop. A stranger entered bringing with him the sound of roaring rain. The stranger was huge and had horns sticking out from his head. He wore a huge coat and had eyes so red that it was as if he had stabbed his eyes a thousand times. He said ASell me that gun, I will pay you a lot for it he screeched like a crow searching for water. A The gun is not for sell. My grandfather gave it to me when I turned fifteen and Ive had ever since The shopkeeper told him. AListen buddy, Im gonna be in big trouble if I dont get that gun for the ... never mind. Just give me that gun before I hurt you! he said raising his voice trying to intimidate me. A I said already, Im not going to give or sell this gun. A Whats your name. AIssac, why.I said wondering? AIssac, youve got a weapon that destroyed a whole entire civilization five million years ago! So give me the gun now he said. ANever! Its mine Issac said as he started to run to from the door.The stranger started to chase him as from the roof a scorpion like person busted and pummeled the stranger to the ground.He had a tail of a scorpion that looked somewhat like metal. His eyes where dark red, he had metal infused with his skin every where on his body in a silverish color. A Youch! That hurt, uh oh its you! Ive got to get out of here the stranger said running out of the shop vanishing in sight. Issac darted towards the scorpion like character. A Um ... thanks and who are you said Issac. A Im Sharinzu but you can call me Scorpion he said. A How does that guy know your name and why are you dressed up like a scorpion Issac questioned? A First, the man knows me because he tried to kill me once but I stopped him and now Im trying to capture him He said. A Second, Its not a costume. Its my body ... now. See there is this curse that was put on six familys. The curse is a weapon. Mine is these blades sticking out of my hands. You are part of one those familys. Im guessing after seeing Buldger persuading you to give you that gun, the guns the cursed weapon. said Sharinzu. ASo the weirdos name is Buldger. You and me are part of the cursed family. And your name is Sharinzu. Issac said AYes he said. A Are I going to become like youIssac questioned. A Mabey Ive never seen anybody have an cursed weapon before so you might stay the same. But most likely youll get a power suit like me. said Sharinzu AO.K. so can you take off the suit? AYes, I can but you might not be able to if you get a power suit. Like I said before, Ive never seen anybody else with a power suit He said. AThats kinda scary, staying as hideous as you! Issac said. AIt is not time for jokes. I suggest we leave as soon as possible. There is far greater evil approaching us Scorpion said.

A Block Away

A SSSssso when do I get the blades of the Sssssnake Nepinao asked. AYoull get them when I get the devils arms Buldger said. AVery well, Ill get them as soon as possible. But dont count on them being handed to you by tommorow said Nepinao. AO.k. I know you wont have them by tommorow, but get them as soon as possible. Ive got some guy thats trying to kill me! cried Buldger. AVery well said Nepinao slithering away slowly.

Back with Scorpion and Issac

ADid you here that Scorpion asked. AYeah, it looks like were wanted. AShhhh, I hear something coming. ASSSssssstupid Buldger. Thinking he can rule the world with that stupid ... huh. Whos there. I demand you tell me whos there. demanded Nepinao. Nepinao started smelling the air to get the Issacs and Scorpions scent. AThere you are screamed Nepinao. A Uh oh, Scorpion run. Weve got to get out of C Thats the Scorpion. Ha no no no that cant be Scorpion. I was told he was a very powerful character. This cant be him. Hesssss skin and bone told Nepinao. AWhao youre the most ugly thing in the world laughed Issac. Nepinao was a snake with arms super sized to double the size of a man. It has pitch black eyes and green scales all over and the mark of a circle with a triangle on the side of it. AYou little Vermin. Its time to extinct the human race! screamed Nepinao.


End file.
